Star Butterfly vs Charmcaster
Description The battle of the 2 magic users let's see who would won in a fight? Interlude Boomstick: İts time for the battle of hot topic and a butterfly. Wiz: Not funny Boomstick. Boomstick: Come on it was funny... right? Wiz: I’m Wiz and He’s Boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win… a death battle! Star Butterfly Boomstick: After before coming to earth Star Butterfly took her mothers wand and started using it. Wiz: Yeah about that. Boomstick: Star has a really decent strenght. Wiz: Which lets her use powerful bites since she managed to hurt buff frog we can say she has a pretty strong teeth. B'oomstick: She also lifted a mace which is pretty heavy.' Wiz: She did knock out a monster without using her wand. Wiz: She has a pretty good durability too she survived falling from a bus. B'oomstick: She was fine from falling a pretty high distance.' Wiz: Star's speed may not be impressive as the other characters but she is still fast. Boomstick: She dodged Buff Frog punches and many monster punches. Wiz: Don't forget that one time Star took all of the flags too quickly before her family could even take thoose flags. Boomstick: She has a good ol' rainbow blast. Wiz: Star can also use a teleportation spell. Boomstick: Wiz can you give us some feats? Wiz: Star defeated Toffe and was able to battle Meteora. Boomstick: Wait thats it? Wiz: There are more feats but ı just can't remember thoose. Boomstick: Not very helpful Wiz. Wiz: İts Disney's fault they just ended it with 4 seasons. B'oomstick: Nevermind.' Wiz: Star has transformations and very big catalog of spells. Boomstick: Such as a blueberry cupcake bazooka, Black Widow Calamity Cobweb, Bunny Rabbit Blast, Freeze Spell, Glittery Heart Slap Blast, Glowworm Blast, Kitten Bomb, Narwhal Blast Wiz: Yeah its even gets bigger so let's cover some of thoose spells powers and abilities. Boomstick: Blueberry Cupcake Bazooka is a bazooka with blueberry and cupcakes inside of it, its pretty sugar. Wiz: Enough with the puns Boomstick. Boomstick: Bunny Rabbit Blast is... a blast that blasts bunny and rabbit together. Wiz: Wow. Boomstick: Yes thats simple as that. Wiz: Freeze Spell is a spell that freezes enemies. Boomstick: Yeah we get that its spells name. Wiz: Dagger Crystal Hearth Attack blasts a beam with full of hearth shaped dager. Boomstick: Sparkle Lightning Blast shoots lighting. Boomstick: Oh and there was one time where she's gone super saiyan Wiz: You mean Butterfly? Boomstick: Yeah totally. Wiz: İn this form Star gains the ability to fly and now stronger than her base form. Boomstick: She also gains extra speed, stamina, strenght and more power. Boomstick: Classic Super Saiyan stuff. Charmcaster Wiz: A refugee from the otherdimensional realm of Ledgerdomain, Hope is the daughter of Spellbinder who sent her and her uncle Hex to Earth when their world was taken over by Adwaita. Fueled by revenge, Charmcaster sought to become strong enough to return to her home and defeat Adwaita. But while helping Hex in stealing the Lost Keystone of Bezel, planning to steal it for her use, Charmcaster ends up becoming both an enemy of Ben Tennyson and a rival to his cousin Gwen Tennyson. Boomstick: Wow Wiz. Wiz: Yeah this is the most clear one anyways let's go ahead. Boomstick: Charmcaster has a bag that can summon Stone Monsters. Wiz: Charmcaster is also capable of teleportation. Boomstick: Wait she can do it too? Wiz: The answer is yes. Wiz: Charmcaster can shoot lighting bolts and lighting blasts. Boomstick: Yeah she can shock you. Wiz: Uhh Boomstick you are not beaing really funny. Boomstick: Charmcaster can read minds and can fly. Wiz: She can aslo hypnotize others and summon objects. Boomstick: And there was one time she's gone Super Saiyan and became too powerful and merged with her Rock Monsters plus she tried to kill Ben. Wiz: Thats an armor made out of Stone Creatures not a Super Saiyan Wiz: İn this armor Charmcaster is far more powerful like many other power-ups in the shows and games Stone Creature armored Charmcaster has a better durability and a stamina. Boomstick: Too bad that armor got blew up with throwing some stuff into her. Wiz: Yeah thats kinda sucks. Wiz: With the magical staff Charmcaster is almost unbeatable. Boomstick: She got defeated by Gwen so... Wiz: I said almost Boomstick but still its enough to beat some of the powerful beings, Charmcaster did many powerful things with this staff like any other magical objects or power-ups this staff gives Charmcaster stronger magical powers. Boomstick: What the **** happened to her! Wiz: Well she became a dragon at some point. Boomstick: Why she needed to became one? Wiz: How can ı know? Wiz: Anyways in her Dragon form Charmcaster gains the abilities of... a dragon. Boomstick: She clearly did that for being more powerful. Wiz: Now her feats are killing Ben, Gwen and Kevin she is the ony villian who killed the entire team. Boomstick: Don't forget the time she trapped Gwen, Hex and the others in her bag. Before the fight who are you rooting for? Star Butterfly Charmcaster Before the fight who are you betting for? Star Butterfly Charmcaster Fight! Buzzshock: İts your end Charmcaster. *Powers the Null Void Projector* Charmcaster: This isn't the end! *Portal dissapears* *Buzzshock reverts to Ben* Ben: Finally got her. Max: What did you do Ben that wasn't the Null Void projector. Ben: Oh... great. Charmcaster: Where did ı end up? Star: Hey you! Star: Bunny Rabbit Blast! Charmcaster: Transformatio Dedyeste! Star: So you can use magic too. *Charmcaster summons the Rock Monsters* Star: Thats disgusting. Star: Blueberry Cupcake Bazooka! *Starts shooting* *Charmcaster teleports between all of the shoots came from bazooka* *Charmcaster tries to punch Star in the face* *Star quickly dodges and kicks Charmcaster's legs* Star: Narwhal Blast! *Charmcaster costs a spell that makes a force field* Star: I don't remember this spell. Charmcaster: You will. Star: Spider With A Top Hat Blast! Top Hat Spider: Supaidaman! Dang İt the wrong show! *Spider uses his minigun* Charmcaster: Well **** Star: Shooting Star Explosion! Charmcaster: Ouch! *Charmcaster quickly teleports behind Star and shoots lightning bolts. Star: Where did that come from? Star: Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast! *Charmcaster tanks it with her Rock Monsters* Charmcaster: Charmed? Star: I'm sure, Shooting Star Explosion! *Charmcaster does the same thing again* Star: COME ON! *Epic Fight scene* *Charmcaster punches Star but then Star kicks Charmcaster* *DBZ fight noises* Star: Stardust Daisy Devastation! *Charmcaster shoots beams* *Charmcaster merges with the Rock Monsters* Star: Great. *Charmcaster starts to shoot beams like beans* *Star starts shooting objects* Charmcaster: **** you! *Charmcaster uses the magic staff* Star: So wand vs staff. *Star uses her wand as a bow* *Star starts shooting magical arrows... or something. *Both starts to dodge all of the opponents attacks* *Charmcaster teleports behind Star* Star: I don't think so! Star: Rainbow Blast! *Charmcaster uses her magical force field and quickly shoots a beam like a bean* Star: İts time to end this once and for all! *Star starts to shoot all of her attacks* Star: Magical Arrows! Star: Rainbow Blast! *Charmcaster quickly kicks Star before combining all of her spells to attack her* Charmcaster: Ah you are tougher than ı thought. *Charmcaster throws her staff into Star* Star: Ouch! *They both starts to punch, kick and block each others attacks* Charmcaster: And you are faster than ı thought. Star: Screw you! *Ora ora ora ora ora* Star: Freeze blast! *Star Freezes Charmcaster* Star: Guess ı won. K.O *Charmcaster breaks the ice* Guess Not K.O *Charmcaster uses Alpha Rune* Star: Ouch! *Charmcaster stops using Alpha Rune since its cheating* Star: Rainbow Blast! *Charmcaster uses a beam and Star falls* Star: Ugh. Charmcaster: You last words? *Star turns into her Butterfly form. Charmcaster: What the- Star: Dagger Crystal Heart Attack! Charmcaster: Ouch. Charmcaster: Guess no holding back then. *Charmcaster turns into a Dragon* *Star uses Dagger Crystal Attack but Charmcaster dodges and kicks star but Star dodges and shoots a magical beam but Charmcaster teleports behind star and shoots fire* Charmcaster: There is one way to settle this* *Turns back to normal* Charmcaster: Transfera Identica! Star: What is happening? Star: Aaaaaaah. *Charmcaster swaps bodies with Star* Star: What happened? *Charmcaster quickly gets rid off the wand* *Then Charmcaster turns back to normal and uses the spell again* Charmcaster: The end. *Charmcaster blasts Star* K.O Conclusion Boomstick: İt looks like Charmcaster got this fight on her bag! Wiz: What am ı gonna do with you Boomstick. Wiz: Yeah Star was pretty fast compared to Charmcaster she's reactions were also fast compared to Charmcaster too but however thoose weren't enough to beat Charmcaster. Wiz: Only speed and quick reaction wasn't enough to beat Charmcaster, Charmcaster defeated much much powerful beings than Star also Charmcaster's last spell before blasting off Star was also a way how can Charmcaster win against Star, Star never shown that she can't be effected form that spell. Boomstick: Star also can't cost a spell without her wand if we don't count the Butterfly form. Do you agree with the results? yes no Category:Yapmaci1234 Category:Yapmaci1234 Death Battles Category:Yapmaci1234 Season 1 Category:Pages made by Yapmaci1234 Category:Magic Duel Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles